


Tenderly

by BaconWrappedRainbows



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Cedlock - Freeform, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Greylock's dad bod, I'm crying, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but in a good way, ouch my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/pseuds/BaconWrappedRainbows
Summary: Cedlock fanart. Just two middle aged sorcerers about to kiss, but they're in undershirts and Cedric's sitting on a bed so it's vaguely spicy.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Greylock the Grand (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> "The evening breeze caressed the trees tenderly  
> The trembling trees embraced the breeze tenderly  
> Then you and I came wandering by  
> And lost in a sigh were we  
> The shore was kissed by sea and mist tenderly  
> I can't forget how two hearts met breathlessly  
> Your arms opened wide  
> And closed me inside  
> You took my lips  
> You took my love  
> So tenderly"  
> "Tenderly", a jazz standard by Lawrence Jack and Gross Walter


End file.
